Disastrous Concert
by Kurankira
Summary: Len has been dating Kahoko and now is having a long distance relationship. Len was asked to sing with a group of celebrities. Will he join and sing in a concert with a group of guys or stay put as a violinist? KahoxLen & SakuraxYuu fic.
1. Chapter 1

A fic. before I have my classes again. I wont be able to write for a long time so I should write something before leaving.

Kaho and Len are already together and my OC's are also here XD

Well... the story is kind of a sequel to my previous fan fictions 'Magnet' and 'Winter's Melody' but it's not that related to the previous fictions. As much as possible, I don't want to connect it but I just got used to writing with my OC's Sakura and Yuu around o.O

Two thing's for sure, this is a Kaho and Len fic. and Sakura and Yuu will be here :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Len has been dating Kahoko and now is having a long distance relationship. Len was asked to sing with a group of celebrities. Will he join and sing in a concert with a group of guys or stay put as a violinist?

**Disastrous Concert**

**~Chapter 1~**

**~Len's POV~**

Long distance relationship… That's the kind of relationship I have.

I stared at the g-clef on the sheet music I've been practicing. I sighed and then positioned my violin. I played the piece again and once again, I made a mistake.

"How long are you going to make the same mistake?", Yueyuki Kuran, a blonde haired, green eyed guy, asked. He's a friend of mine who is a famous celebrity, normally sings in concerts with the rest of the group.

"Love really is a pain", the twins said in unison, one was leaning on the piano while the other was sitting on the piano bench, accompanying me. Both had black hair and blue eyes, identically alike. Their names are Seiji and Kenji Hale. I can't tell which is which.

"But it is something that makes life interesting", Gideon Yuki Hikari, a brown haired, brown eyed guy said. He was sitting on the floor, making invisible circles on the floor.

"And experiencing one is a great feeling, though it hurts sometimes", Seiran Lee, a childish-girlish looking guy who has blue hair and blue eyes said. He has been acting as a metronome for me since I started practicing a new piece.

Yueyuki, Seiji, Kenji, Gideon Yuki and Seiran, also known as Yue, Sei, Ken, Yuki and Ran respectively, are all celebrities in a group called 'Rising Stars'. A month ago, they asked me to perform with them in their concert which needed a violinist. I refused a couple of times, but a bit-okay, remove the bit- of persuasion on their part, which is annoying, I ended up giving in. We've already practiced seven songs for the past month. Only three more and we're done.

Wondering why it took me only seven songs to complete in a month? Well, simple. It's because their style of singing as well as playing their instrument changes according to their mood. It's hard on my part since the way they go is like an orchestra where the conductor changes the tempo according to his mood… only the conductor here is all five of them. I need to keep up with all of them or else the entire song will be a mess. It amazes me how they can play in unison despite their different moods.

"Okay… let's stop talking about that and start again", I said, positioning myself.

We started the song and just a few seconds of the song, it's not me who made a mistake but the pianist.

"I have an idea", the pianist, one of the twins, said.

"I think I know what you're thinking", the other twin said.

All five of them looked at me and grinned. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Whatever you guys are thinking, forget about it. I won't do it", I said, annoyed. I know those grins and that idea of theirs involves me.

"You haven't even heard what we had in mind!", Ran said, putting the drum sticks, which he used as a metronome, down.

"I think it'll suit you, Len", Yue said, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"No", I said, shrugging Yue off of me but failed.

"You just have to take part on the concert", Yuki said. He looked at me with an angelic smile, which girls would just do anything to see him smile like that only for them.

"I already am taking part", I said, glaring at all of them.

"You'll sing with us!", they all said in unison, all giving me a smile that says you'll-definitely-do-it.

"NO", I refused.

"But", Ran said and started making his cute expression to persuade me.

"That won't work on me", I told Ran and started heading for the door of the music room.

The twins grabbed my arms and said in unison, "Come on! Your gf will see you singing on TV".

"It'll be fun", the rest added.

"No way! Never!", I said, shrugging the twins off.

The door suddenly opened and the most understanding person among them came. "If he doesn't want to, leave him alone", Silverylle Rozen, a guy with black hair and eyes, normally called Yuu, said with an unreadable expression. He just looked at the twins and then the twins went all the way to one corner of the room, leaving me alone.

"Thanks", I said, rubbing my forehead.

"No prob. To stop them from bothering you, you have to show them who's boss", Yuu said, glaring at the other five. "Didn't Tsukimori agreed to join us? So why not stop making him do more since he's not finished with the other songs and you guys still have to play in unison. Your music is disaster to my ears".

After listening to him, I think I started having goose bumps. Even his expression was scary. He wasn't showing any expression but his tone says it all. He's annoyed and angry.

"Yes boss", the five guys said in unison, bowing down.

"Now, Tsukimori, go practice in another room and just play according to the sheet music. I know it's troublesome for you having to play with them", Yuu said to me. He looked at the other five and added, "As for you guys, go practice and play the songs completely in unison. No one's going to stop in the middle of the song until everyone is finished. Hearing you guys play then stop then again play is making my head hurt". Yuu turned around and went out of the room afterwards.

"He didn't have to be so strict", one of the twins said.

"Then don't practice!", we all heard from outside.

He heard… he's seriously in a bad mood.

I went to another music room after that.

**~A few days later~**

"Ne, Len, have you ever heard Kaji sing? He sounds so cool! Hearing him sing is like he's serenading me!", Kahoko said on the phone, which was on loud speaker. I can hear her squealing.

"No I haven't. Is he that good?", I asked.

For some reasons, I feel like I want to punch something.

"Yes!", Kahoko said.

"I see".

"Len, you should hear him sing! Kaji's so great! Other than playing the viola and taking medicine as a course, Kaji's good at singing as well", Kahoko said happily on the other line.

Beside me, I can see Yuu staring at me.

"I'll hear him when I come back to Japan", I said.

"Okay!", Kahoko said. "Oh! Len, I'll be going karaoke with Kaji and the other guys tomorrow again. May I?", Kahoko asked.

"It's your life. Do what you want", I said.

Why do I always hear Kaji from her mouth? It's pissing me off.

"Thanks Len!", Kahoko said. She was silent for a few seconds then added, "I-I miss you. I l-love you, Len! Bye!".

I took the phone down and sighed. I saw Yuu beside me rubbing the little space between his brows. At first I didn't understand him but then I realized that he was telling me to ease up.

"She's not cheating on you so be happy", Yuu said, putting his attention back to the book he was reading before Kahoko called.

"How can you be so sure?", I asked.

"He's not sure", Ran said, entering the room with a cake on hand.

"It's amazing that you two haven't broken up", I heard Sei say, entering with his twin brother.

His twin brother added, "Most long distance relationships don't work out. You and Kahoko have been together for six months already, you two are near on splitsville".

"That's impossible", I said. I and Kahoko have been fine.

"Are you sure?", Ran asked.

"You don't even know if she's not bored of you", Ken said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Or worse… she might be cheating on you right this instant", Sei said.

"Ouch", the twins said in unison.

"Don't put unnecessary things inside his head", Yuu said.

Yuu's late. He should have said that earlier… What if Kahoko was already dating another guy behind my back? Maybe it's Kaji that she's dating and she's giving me the hint by that call earlier?

"Oi, don't jump to conclusions", Yuu said, hitting my head with a book lightly. "Don't listen to them. They just watch too much drama".

I stared at the twins and Ran. They don't look like the type to watch drama… "Are you sure?", I asked Yuu.

"Yeah. They normally do things to put some drama to life. If you saw them alone in a room, watching a movie, normally it's drama", Yuu said.

"DON'T TELL THAT TO HIM!", I heard the twins say. Ran was just eating his cake.

"It's true anyway", Yuu said.

I sighed. I should focus on the songs I'm practicing… it's because they're not classical that's why I'm still adjusting to them. I should think about music for now, not unnecessary things.

**~Day of the concert~**

**~Yuu's POV~**

"Len", I called Len who was still practicing his violin.

Len turned to look at me and gave me a questioning look.

"Have you called Kahoko lately?", I asked.

'_Oh crap! I forgot… I was so focused on practicing that I forgot. And here I was planning on inviting her here on the concert with her friends', _I heard Len thought.

He shook his head as an answer. "Why?", he asked.

"Oh, nothing", I said. "Just wondering since I never saw you took a break from practicing".

'_I was trying to practice to forget what the twins had said'_, I heard Len thought.

I left him after that.

Ever since six months ago, Len has been dating Kahoko. As for me, I'm having a relationship with a girl who seems to have no interest in our relationship. She's more focused on Kahoko than me… which is kind of disappointing. We're both in a long distance relationship.

Sakura Kira, a year younger than me, is my girlfriend who looks after Kahoko Hino while I, her boyfriend, is looking after Len's actions. Why are we doing this? Len's mother, Hamai Misa, made sure that the both of them won't separate and be together until deaths do them apart. At least, that's what she was thinking while asking me a favor.

I called Sakura and she didn't pick up. Like always. I would call every day and yet there are times she wouldn't answer. I wonder if she's taking our relationship seriously. I guess Len isn't the only one having these kinds of thoughts.

"Performers, stand by", I heard the organizer say.

I saw Yue, Yuki, Sei, Ken and Ran. Len still wasn't around so I took another chance to call Sakura. After three rings, she answered. At last…

"Hello~", I heard someone answered from behind. This voice…

"Where are you?", I asked, pretending to not notice her from behind me.

"At the concert hall", Sakura answered, hugging me from behind.

"No you're not", I said. I turned around and carried her on my arms. "You're here", I added.

I saw Sakura laughing. She showed me her backstage pass and said, "Your uncle gave this to me and told me I'll see you here. Why are you here? Are you a staff who helps around?". She gave me an innocent look.

"You came here to see me without knowing why I was here", I said in monotone. "And Yue isn't my uncle… how many times do I have to tell you that", I said.

"Oh… sorry", she smiled apologetically. "So you're a staff! Do you always see the people who'll be performing?", Sakura asked.

Noticing the stares I'm receiving, I put her back on the ground. "Yup", I answered. "You better go back to the audience, the concert's about to start soon". And Len might see you here.

She nodded and went out.

"You missed her", Yue told me with a pat on my back.

"Yeah… and she hasn't removed her impression of you as my uncle", I said.

Yue smiled at me. "It's fine… but… she doesn't know about you being a singer?", Yue asked.

"I don't know…", I answered. Come to think of it, she already saw me without my glasses… even now I'm not wearing one yet she didn't notice.

Oh well… only makes me more happy. She didn't like me because of what I am but because of who I am.

The organizer called us six and we started the concert.

While waiting for my part to sing, I looked at the audience and saw Sakura just near the stage with Kahoko and the rest of her friends. I'm amazed at Hamai Misa… she bought everyone concert tickets and airplane tickets, from and to Japan. That's quite expensive you know…

I sang my part and everyone started to sing. I noticed Kahoko and her friends singing with us but Sakura wasn't. Maybe she didn't know the song. More likely, she's surprised that I'm on stage, singing.

Okay, Aoi Kaji is the blonde guy beside Kahoko at the left and Ryoutarou Tsuchiura is the guy on her right. Kazuki Hihara and Azuma Yunoki seem good… I guess this'll be fine.

The twins started the second song and I started sending Yue and Yuki my message with hand gestures that wasn't that noticeable. I saw the Yue and Yuki nod in agreement and sang with the twins.

This'll be fun.

* * *

><p>Hehe... okay, I included my OC's who appeared in 'Magnet'. And again they're back to celeb mode XD<p>

In Magnet, Len used 'Yuki' as Yue's name and 'Gideon' as Yuki's name (Writing Gideon was long so I changed them :)) Haha XD Though I don't think anyone would remember their names (for those who have read 'Magnet') XD

I hope this wasn't boring...

Thanks for reading! Please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

An update! Well... I hope everyone likes it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disastrous Concert<strong>

**~Chapter 2~**

**~Len's POV~**

I don't know whether I should leave, scream or throw a tantrum. Maybe I should do all!

"What the hell am I wearing?", I asked a blonde haired girl, dancing around with glee.

The girl looked at me. "What else?", she said, smiling.

I glared at her and asked, "Why do I have to wear this?".

She's so annoying. Firstly because every time I refuse to what she wants, she would say, 'If you don't listen to me, I'll take your soul away. I'm a goddess of death!'. Second is I already refused still she forced herself on me. Third, why did she have to strip me off my clothes and make me wear such a thing?

"For goodness sake, you're a girl!", I said, angry at the same time freaked out.

"Didn't I blindfold myself? It's not like I stripped you off till your boxers are off or saw something I shouldn't see", she said. She came closer to me again and stared at me again.

"What?", I asked, pushing her away.

"I wanna hear you call me Shiro", she said. "Also, there's something missing…", she added and went to her bag and dug something out from it.

"What are you talking about?", I asked. I took my bow and started putting rosin on it trying to ignore the blonde haired girl.

"Ah found it!", Shiro said and ran towards me again. She took my bow out of my hands and smiled at me.

"Stop smiling and give my bow back! You nearly broke it!", I said angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, if it breaks I'll pay for it", Shiro said and handed me contact lenses.

I just stared at what she gave me and then threw it. I tried obtaining my bow back but all Shiro did was make a shocked expression and made sure I wouldn't get my bow.

I gave up after a few tries.

"Just wear it", Shiro said, throwing the contacts back at me.

"No", I said firmly.

I saw her took the contacts out and then steadily put the contacts on her fingers.

I suddenly heard a light knock and then a staff came in and said, "Len, you're up next".

I nodded and then he left.

"I'll take my leave. I'll just change later at the short break", I said standing up.

"Oh no, you're not going to go there without these", Shiro said. I suddenly saw her running towards me. I dodged her. I took my violin and bow and hurriedly went out of the dressing room.

I reached the backstage before Shiro was able to catch me. I sighed in relief.

"Well, everyone, we know that you all came here to see us sing but, can we ask some of our audience to sing?", I heard Yuki ask the audience.

"May we request Aoi Kaji to sing with us for the next song?", I heard the twins say.

Aoi Kaji… that name sounds familiar…

"Got ya!", I heard Shiro and suddenly I saw two fingers aiming at my eyes.

"Ouch!", I said, once she took her fingers out of my eyes. "Are you planning on blinding me?", I asked angrily. I blinked rapidly to ease my hurting eyes.

"Len! What are you doing here? Go to the stage!", I heard one of the staffs say and pushed me on stage.

"Ah! Our visitor is here", I heard Yue say. He took my arm and led me towards the center of the stage.

At the center was a blonde haired guy that looked familiar…

"Aoi Kaji will be singing with us!", I heard Ran say cheerfully.

A-Aoi Kaji! No wonder he looked familiar! Why is he here? I looked at Yue but he didn't give me any answer.

I positioned my violin and the song started.

While playing, I noticed Kaji staring at me while singing. I admit, he has a good voice.

**~Yuu's POV~**

I sang with Len.

What the hell did Yukishiro do to Len? Len is now looking like a…

"Wa! A Vocaloid playing a violin! Kaito!", I heard Sakura say, happily. So she knew Vocaloids.

Well, Len is currently wearing a white coat with a headphone on his head and a blue scarf around his neck. He does look like the Vocaloid Kaito especially with his blue contact lens and with his dark blue wig.

The song ended. I looked at Sakura who was staring at Len-Kaito. Hmm… "Can I request another person from the audience to sing with us?", I asked, putting on a smile on my face.

The next thing I heard was "Kyaa~", so loud that I thought I would be deaf.

"Who is it?", I saw Len mouthed.

"Kahoko Hino", I answered him and the wondering audience.

"Eh?", I heard Kahoko. All her friends looked at her, as well as Sakura. Kahoko looked at me and pointed at herself, trying to confirm if it was her that I chose.

I nodded as an answer.

"You'll sing with Kaito!", the twins and Ran said in unison.

"No backing out", Yue said.

"Your friend Aoi Kaji didn't back out, after all", Yuki said.

Yuki jumped from the stage to the audience, making his fans touch him and call his name. With the help of the twins and Ran, they pulled Kahoko on the stage.

I saw Len stiffen. His violin was still on his shoulder and his bow was just a few centimeters away the strings of his violin.

"Do your best, Kaito", I said.

"_He'll definitely do it"_, I heard the others thought.

Len glared at me and the rest of the guys. I saw him glance at Kahoko for a while then looked back at the twins.

"_I-I can't sing like Kaji! I admit it! All I can do is play the violin… WHAT THE HELL IS KAHOKO DOING HERE?... No she's just my imagination… yeah that's right she-"_, Len thought until he was interrupted by Kahoko, who tapped his arm lightly to get his attention. Len looked at Kahoko with a surprised expression.

Ran gave Kahoko a microphone and then gave her a sweet smile to make her a bit motivated. Though Ran failed on motivating her, he made Kahoko more nervous.

I signaled the band to start playing the next song. The song was actually for a male and female duet. It was specially played for Kahoko and Len to sing.

While Kahoko and Len tried to sing the song, the twins and Ran supported them so the song won't sound like a disaster, though without the help of the twins and Ran, Len and Kahoko sang great.

They look like they're enjoying. I joined them and sang half of the song till the end.

At the end, Kahoko and Len sighed but they were happy. Len didn't seem to be angry anymore and Kahoko seem to be fine on stage. I still prefer them playing the violin than singing.

I started the next song by playing an electric violin and Yue followed up. We sang 'Dual Voltage'. While singing, I saw Len playing the violin while staring at Kahoko, lovingly.

At the end of the first part of the concert, we get to have a short break. Len took a glass of water from Lynette, who is a staff and was Yue's girlfriend, and drank it empty.

"You did well, Len", Yuki said, messing Len's hair.

Len sighed. "That was unexpected… especially, why pick her? Of all the people out there?", Len asked, his cheeks turning pink.

"Because we saw her", Ran and the twins answered Len.

"Aren't you happy? Kahoko did sing with you, though I don't think she recognized you", I said, sitting beside Len.

"It's better that she didn't recognize me. I don't sing as well as Kaji", Len said, taking another glass of water from Lynette.

"That's not true", Lynette and Yue said in unison. Yue pulled Lynette to his arms and hugged her. "I like your voice more", Yue said, burying his face on the staff's shoulder.

I saw Len rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"There's a second part. Want to have Kahoko on stage again?", Ran asked Len.

"No", Len answered.

Everyone ended up exchanging glances.

"We'll have Sakura on stage as well!", Yue said, lifting his head up. "Let's make her have a duet with Yuu".

"I don't think that's a great idea", I said.

"That's unfair", Len said.

The second part of the concert started after five minutes and we all went back on stage with Len and his violin.

We sang the songs that were on the program list and then changed the program again after four songs.

Len made his own move which I didn't expect him having the guts to do.

"We'll have another person sing with us here. Sakura please come on stage", Len said, using the headphones given to him by Yukishiro.

Sakura wasn't paying attention at all. The next thing she knew was that she was being dragged by the twins on stage. The twins took her beside me and left her there.

"Hey", I greeted her. Pleased yet still surprised.

"H-hello?", Sakura said, more like asked. She just stared at me, shocked.

"We'll sing, 'kay?", I said. I don't know if she'll be able to.

Sakura didn't answer me but just continued to stare at me. The music started and I sang the entire song without her singing much. She did sing some parts but it's more like a whisper.

Note to self: Sakura can't sing especially in front of a crowd.

After that song, I took her with me to the backstage.

"You okay?", I asked at the frozen Sakura.

Sakura nodded then suddenly her face started turning red.

"You did… umm… fine?", I said.

"I did badly", Sakura said.

"It's fine. It was an impromptu anyway", I said.

In the end, the entire concert consisted of Kahoko and her friends and us, the 'Rising Stars'. It was fun and it seems like the entire performance was a success.

"That was fun!", I heard Kazuki say while we were in the dressing room with the others.

Everyone was done changing except for Len who was in one corner. He looked as if he wants to bang his head on the wall in embarrassment.

Yukishiro and Lynette approached him and forced him to change clothes, but Len struggled and ran away to another room.

"Ah!", Sakura said beside me, raising a finger. "Doesn't Kaito like Dazs, the ice cream?", she asked.

Yukishiro and Lynette exchanged glances and nodded. "Let's buy him that!", Sakura said. "I didn't know the real Kaito doesn't want to change his clothes", Sakura laughed.

The three were about to leave when I told them, "Make Kahoko give him the thing".

Ran threw an ice cream at Kahoko's direction. "Give it to Kaito", Ran said.

The twins pushed Kahoko out of the dressing room and instructed her on how to go to the next room.

"Hey! Aren't you guys a bit pushy?", Tsuchiura asked, somehow annoyed.

"That's how we are", Ran, Sei, Ken, Yuki, Yue and I answered in unison.

**~Len's POV~**

Why do they have to be here? Why are Kahoko and the others here at the backstage? I can't possibly change my clothes while they were there? That's embarrassing… especially these clothes is not the type of clothes I usually wear.

I want change my clothes…

I leaned my head on a wall and closed my eyes. This is just a bad dream… yes, it is a bad dream. 'Rising Stars' cannot perform like what they just did. They must follow how everything is organized not make their own program out of the blue. They cannot ruin the entire concert because it'll ruin their image… they also can't ruin my image as a violinist!

This is a dream…

I opened my eyes after feeling something cold touched my cheek. I saw a cup of ice cream for a start then I saw the one holding it.

"Gah!", I ended up reacting. I fell from the chair I was sitting on and hit my head on the hard floor.

That hurts…

"Are you okay?", Kahoko asked me.

I just nodded.

"I knocked but no one was answering so I entered… sorry", Kahoko said. She helped me stand up and gave me the cup of ice cream she was holding.

"This is…"

"I heard you like that… Kaito", Kahoko said. I can hear a teasing tone.

"I'm not a fan of sweets", I said, returning the cup to her.

"But they told me to give it", Kahoko said, pushing it back to me.

I sighed. "You don't need to".

"Can I have it for myself instead?", Kahoko asked, looking at the ice cream.

"Go ahead"

"Thanks Len!", Kahoko said.

… I didn't remove anything that I'm wearing so why… "How-"

"Hmm! Yummy", Kahoko said after tasting the ice cream. "You're my boyfriend so it's only natural for me to notice, right?".

"You knew all along…"

"Of course. Wanna taste?", Kahoko asked me. She fed me with the cold sweet thing…

"Vanilla", I said after noticing the taste.

Kahoko kept staring at me while eating. I ignored her actions for a while.

"I'll melt if you continue doing that", I told her after a complete three minutes.

"I want to hug you", Kahoko said.

"Eh?", I looked at her. I saw her face all red.

I opened my arm, and let her hug me. I'm enjoying this dream…

"Ne, Len, do you think everyone will be alright?", Kahoko asked.

"Why?"

"The entire concert is a disaster… I heard the manager say that", Kahoko said.

"I don't care", I said.

Kahoko pinched my cheek. "You should! You're part of it after all… it'll affect your career", Kahoko said with a glare.

"So this isn't really a dream", I mumbled.

Kahoko suddenly stood up and glared at me. "So you think I'm a dream?", Kahoko asked. "How cruel!".

"Kahoko?", I caught her arm but then she shrugged my hand off of her.

"I hate you the most!", Kahoko said and then marched out of the room.

What have I done? KAHOKO!

I changed my clothes and joined the others after an hour…

"Aoi! Let's eat ice cream!", I heard Kahoko while we are all heading to a restaurant.

I saw Kahoko cling onto Kaji. They look like a couple…

"She's cheating on you", Ran whispered beside me.

"How direct", I heard one of the twins say.

We reached a restaurant and I can still see Kahoko clinging on Kaji… Kaji seems happy.

We all settled in a private room in the restaurant where we wouldn't be bothered by the Rising Stars fans that might recognize the six guys in disguise.

The room was big and there was a grand piano at one side of the room.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Kahoko lean on Kaji while talking with Tsuchiura and the other guys.

Why is she torturing me? Is she that angry? I want to talk and explain to her about what I meant earlier but it's so hard to approach her especially when she seems to be avoiding me.

Maybe she really hates me… maybe she doesn't like me anymore… maybe I'm nothing to her… maybe she's tired of me.

Because of my stupid mouth… she likes another man now… Does that mean she has a great relationship with Kaji than me? Did she like Kaji since I wasn't around? Was she two timing? WAS SHE CHEATING ON ME? I imagined myself burying my face on my hands...

NOOO!

I heard the sound of the piano while I was consumed by my thoughts. It sounds like a sound of despair or horror…

I saw the Sei playing the piano with such emotions…

Beside me, I heard Ken, "This feeling of being cheated upon… it hurts so much". He was acting as if he was the one heart broken or something. his hands clutching his chest as if it hurts.

**~Sakura's POV~  
><strong>I was listening to one of the identical twins playing the piano when I heard Len and Yuu shout, "SHUT UP!". They both stood up in unison while slamming their hands on the table…

They look scary…

Everyone in the room became silent and all eyes landed on either Len or Yuu.

* * *

><p>Haha quite boring and fast paced :) Sorry I couldn't do much.<p>

Thanks for reading...

As for the next update... I don't know when that'll be :( I'll try to update soon though :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking too long to update...

I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disastrous Concert<strong>

**~Chapter 3~**

**~Sakura's POV~**

Looking at Len and Yuu, they both looked as if they're about to kill someone.

"Get the hell out of this room before I strangle you two to death", Yuu said picking up a knife and pointing it at one of the twins.

Len grabbed the collar of the twin beside him and glared at him. "Stop messing with me", Len said coldly.

What is wrong with them? Why are they in a bad mood? They looked fine when we entered the restaurant so what made them act like that?

"Calm down Yuu", I heard Yue say, standing up from his seat.

"Oi, calm down", I heard Ryoutarou say to Len.

Both angry guys ignored what was told to them and just glared at the person asking them to calm down.

"Do not interfere!", Yuu replied at Yue at the same time Len said, "It's none of your business!".

Yue and Ryoutarou decided to keep quiet. I saw Yuu threw the knife he was holding and it stabbed the menu book one of the twins used as a shield.

"What are you guys thinking? He can't do it!", I heard Yuu say with anger.

"It wasn't us!", the twins defended themselves in unison.

Len had his attention to Yuu though he had no plans of letting the twin go.

"The company wanted him as a celebrity in our group!", the twins said, trying to explain to Yuu.

"Gee… who do you think they got the idea from, huh?", Yuu asked the twins. "I remember letting it once but not again!".

"What's wrong?", I asked, not getting the entire thing. Everyone became silent after seeing Yuu's flying knife and his angry expression.

"Len's going to be a celebrity than a violinist", Yuu answered me. He rubbed his forehead, trying to sooth himself.

Len stared at Yuu, stupefied. Kahoko stared at Len, surprised. The rest was looking at either Len or Yuu.

"Oh", was all I can say. I don't think it's impossible for Len to be a celebrity. He has good looks and talent. He's also good at singing.

I smiled at Len and said, "That's great Len!".

"Well, it's good for you, Len, since you'll be paid high and be gaining popularity. As a celebrity, you can also use your talent, playing the violin. You can also have all types of girls", Yuu said, like Len doesn't have a girlfriend.

Len stared at Yuu without moving a single muscle. He just stood there holding one of the black headed twins.

"Len", Yuu said, looking at Len directly. "You'll be performing in a violin concerto tomorrow under Shinichi Chiaki. If you did well and prove to the company that you're better off as a violinist, they won't force you to join our group and you can continue your career as a violinist. But if you can't impress them, prepare yourself", Yuu said.

Len remained silent. "Isn't it a bit too soon?", I asked on behalf of Len. I don't know about concertos but I know that it takes time to be able to be at one.

"Yes it is sudden but I guess Len can make it. If he really wants to be a professional violinist", Yuki said while in his thinking pose. Beside him, Shouko and Azuma looked at Len with a concerned expression.

Yue walked beside Yuu and tapped Yuu's back. He whispered something to Yuu. I saw Yuu nod.

"You can easily escape from the media since they don't know that Kaito Shion was actually Len Tsukimori, the violinist. They don't have any idea on whose voice earlier belonged to. It'll be easier for you to escape from becoming a celeb with us by accepting Shinichi Chiaki's request. Play a concerto with him", Yue said.

"Making a debut as a violinist will be easier for you as well after performing a concerto with Chiaki", Yuu said.

"But I don't know the piece at the same time I haven't been on a concerto. I don't know how to play with an orchestra", Len said. He slowly let go of Kenji.

"Play as you usually do. Chiaki is quite good at picking up and following other's pace", Seiran said.

"What's the piece?", Len asked. He had an unreadable expression and looked so calm but I knew that deep inside him he felt like being struck by a hurricane without notice.

"Mozart's violin concerto no. 3 in G major K.216, first movement", Yuu answered Len.

"That piece…"

"Yup, you've been practicing that piece", Yue said, smiling.

I saw Len made a small smile.

Yuu sat beside me and said, "Payment for forcing you to perform with us". Yuu leaned his on my shoulder.

"You didn't have to. I already had my share in the concert", Len said.

"But we had to…", Yue said.

"It's a thanks", Yue, the twins, Yuki and Seiran said in unison.

"We had fun earlier, anyway", Seiran said with his childlike voice. I can't help but admire him. Despite him being male, he looked like a girl or a kid. He had a cheerful and playful personality that I liked. It's because of that personality that made everything went back to normal. Len and Yuu were now calm and it's like they didn't do anything since we entered the restaurant.

"That's great Tsukimori!", I heard Kazuki say cheerfully.

"You'll be a pro in no time", Aoi said.

After hearing Aoi, Len stiffened but then regained his posture.

The rest of the musicians congratulated Len as well as commented on his earlier performance, which seemed like they didn't expect Len to do something like earlier. I saw Kahoko sat silently beside Aoi and Ryoutarou, watching Len. Whenever I saw a glimpse of Len stealing a glance at Kahoko, I would see Kahoko looking at another place as if she wasn't staring at Len, then I would see Len's disappointed look for a second then it'll turn back to the same expressionless expression he always wore.

A waitress wearing a maid outfit entered the room after a few minutes with a tray of drinks. She was soon followed by other waiters and waitresses with food and they gently placed all the food on the table in an order.

Afterwards, everyone said their grace and started digging on the elite looking dishes placed in front of us.

I took my own food. I chose the ones that looked familiar to me. When I started eating, Yuu placed a green leafy thing on my plate. I stared at it, not knowing what to do with it. Surely I wouldn't eat it because it doesn't look delicious.

"You eat to live not live to eat", Yuu said while munching on a lettuce.

I just nodded but didn't touch the thing.

After a few minutes of eating, I heard Yuu say, "Don't think I haven't noticed you ignoring the lettuce. Eat!". I saw him stab the lettuce with his fork and pointed it at me.

I felt embarrassed and took a peek at our companions, they were busy chatting with each other that they didn't hear Yuu say eat. I made a face while staring at the green thing.

I saw Yuu wait for me to open my mouth but I kept it shut. Why is he acting like a father forcing a child to eat veggies?

Still not opening my mouth and having the fork just a few centimeters away my mouth, I suddenly saw Yuu pout, which looks cute that I want to giggle but I don't think doing that is good.

"You don't love me at all", I heard Yuu say in a near whisper. "You don't answer my calls or messages, you don't act like my girlfriend and you don't seem to care about our relationship".

After hearing him, I remembered receiving a lot of miss calls from him but I never called back because he might be busy, as for the messages, I do receive them but I'm not that used to replying… it takes me minutes to finish a small sentence and I thought that he might be asleep since he was on the other side of the earth. And why does he think I don't care about our relationship? Is he angry because I'm not eating my vegetable?

"I do care", I said.

I saw him took down the fork with lettuce he was holding. "I don't think so", he said. Normally I'd think these kinds of situations are so dramatic but I didn't know that actually experiencing it will automatically turn you all drama mode. I kept myself from crying.

"But I do!", I said, convincing him yet failing.

He avoided looking at me which made me feel ill at ease. I think any moment I'll end up crying. I ate the lettuce he was trying to make me eat, even though I don't like the taste, and left the room. I don't want to be a bother to the others as well by crying.

I settled myself at the restaurant's small garden. I sat at a bench and curled myself to a ball, hugging my knees.

I don't like being hated. I don't like being alone. In the room where everyone is, I don't really feel comfortable from the start. I know them by name but I don't really know who they really are. Yuu's friends are all supernatural beings and I don't get to know them well. As for Len and Kahoko's friends, I don't know them much but I know that they're musicians.

I don't want to be hated by Yuu but I guess my actions made him hate me. I know I'm childish and stubborn. I guess I'm just a nuisance to everyone I get near to.

"So you do care", I heard a familiar soothing voice. I looked up to see Yuu with a handkerchief on hand.

"I said I cared about our relationship", I said, sobbing. I didn't realize that I was crying until Yuu used his handkerchief to wipe my tears. I buried my face on my arms.

I felt Yuu sit beside me. "Your actions bother me. You don't act like a girlfriend", Yuu told me.

"I don't know how to act like a girlfriend and as much as possible I don't want to bother you. I'll be a nuisance if I did", I said. It's true that I don't know. He's my first boyfriend after all. I feel dumb…

I heard him chuckle. "Now I'm satisfied", he said. I looked at him and found him showing me his dazzling smile. "I only said that to make sure you care for me", he said, leaning closer to me.

I suddenly felt dizzy. He looks so handsome. Back on stage, I admired him more. Hearing him sing was something but hearing him say something romantic was not good. It's making me want to monopolize him and have him only to myself. I'm becoming selfish.

"Don't say something like that", I said, I can feel myself grinning and blushing.

Yuu kissed the tip of my nose and said, "It's fine if you don't want to act all lovey dovey with me but at least answer my calls or reply to my messages. You're making me worried".

"Worried that I'm cheating on you?", I asked. That's sweet of him if that's the case.

"Nope", he answered. That made me disappointed. "Worried that you attracted danger and harm. I managed to keep Reiga from harming you but as for the rest of the supernatural beings, I don't know".

Oh… Reiga is a little baby demon who makes accidents for me. At least nothing deadly came to me ever since I started dating Yuu.

"I'm sure you wouldn't cheat on me", Yuu added. I tilted my head a little to the right, making a questioning look. What makes him so comfortable? "Surely no one's good for you except me. You won't live without me", Yuu said.

"How conceited", I said. But he's telling the truth anyway.

"Talking about cheating… I wonder what made Kahoko cheat on Len", Yuu said in a wondering tone.

Ugh… "I think it's because I told her 'Why not test him and see how he'll react when you show interest for another guy?'. She was awfully worried about Len not calling or texting. She said Len haven't contacted her for a few days already", I said, avoiding his eyes.

"Now Len is troubled… They'll end up breaking up"

Oh boy… that's not good. And I was the cause! What should I do? I didn't mean for Kahoko to cheat on Len. What am I gonna do?

"Since Len accepted the concerto. My plan will work, hopefully". I saw Yuu resting his elbow on the arm rest and resting his cheek on his palm with his eyes closed.

"What plan?", I asked curiously.

"You'll eventually see", Yuu said.

I just nodded.

"Ah! You're a singer?", I asked, remembering today's event.

I saw Yuu nod. "Yup. A celeb, didn't you know?", he asked. I shook my head.

"You must be popular", I said.

I saw Yuu sighed. "Popular among girls", he said.

Wow… a lot of girls knows him and listens to him sing while I, his girlfriend, didn't know that he was a celebrity… That's what you get, Sakura, for not watching current events.

"You must be having fun being surrounded by lovely girls", I said, feeling jealous.

"Yeah", Yuu said slowly. "It is fun".

I glared at Yuu and marched back to where the others are. He didn't need to answer that! Gah! Jealousy is annoying! Why do I need to feel like this? Can't he at least act as if he didn't care for those girls? I hate him! Ugh… It's my fault for being ignorant. I can't expect him to not attract other girls, it's impossible. That's asking too much for someone who is naturally attractive.

Sigh… why do I easily lose my temper when it comes to him? I'm not like this before.

* * *

><p>Well... that's the story for now :)<p>

Sorry for taking too long to update (busy with school)... and I think my update was a boring one... sorry o.O

BTW... I asked for help with finishing this story and iris petals said she could help :D The next coming chapters might end up a collaboration. I hope it'll be successful :D

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

An Update! :D

From this chapter onward it'll be a work done by me and Iris Petals! :D I hope everyone would like it XD

* * *

><p><strong>Disastrous Concert<strong>

**~Chapter 4~**

**~Sakura's POV~**

I was just wondering what Yuu's plan is. He didn't tell me about it and by the way he said it looked like he was having fun planning it.

Other than worrying over Yuu's plan I'm really worried about Len and Kahoko. Will they really end up breaking? What if Yuu's plan doesn't work? I don't want to think about all this, but still, I can't stop myself! I think I was the cause of it!

"Don't stress yourself. It's not your fault". I turned around to see Yuu standing at the door of the room.

"I wasn't really thinking about it," I lied.

"I know you very well and so are your thoughts. I told you that I'll mend the things between them. By the way, if you're not thinking about it then why did you thought that I thought you were thinking about Kahoko and Len?" he asked with a smug expression. He seemed confident about his plans. At that very moment I wanted to hug him but controlled myself. Thinking about hugging Yuu made me blush.

"You look cute when you become all red," he said, teasing me.

"Stop it!" I said, feeling my face heat up. "Do you really think that Len can do well with Shinichi Chiaki?" I asked Yuu, changing the topic.

"Well, he is a great violinist, no doubt about it, and Chiaki is a great conductor. They both fit well with each other" he said, thinking hard.

"Hmmm…" I said, nodding. "I have to go now. Kahoko must be waiting for me." I told Yuu.

"Okay. Make sure to be safe. I'll see you in the evening," he said and left me.

**~Len's POV~**

I can't believe all this is happening to me, suddenly from leaving one company of being a singer in a famous band to entering as a debutant in Shinichi Chiaki's orchestra. This is really great.

I'm a bit nervous about this debut thing. Above all, Kahoko and I being in a fight is not helping me. How much I wish for Aoi not to stay by her side but that guy only ends up getting close to Kahoko. I wonder what she might be thinking.

"Practicing?" I heard a childlike voice.

I turned my head around to see Ran standing on my room's door.

"Not really. Was just thinking how my life is changing so swiftly from violinist to singer to again violinist. It feels strange," I replied honestly because my mind is totally messed up with the things happening around me.

"You should talk to Kahoko before you perform," he said in a serious tone. "I mean, this thing will affect your performance."

I looked at him all surprised. Ran is talking about serious stuff with me. That's a totally big surprise.

"What? Do I look like I can't talk seriously to people?" he asked, pouting which brought me back to reality.

"It has nothing to do with her." I said as firmly as I can, trying to avoid any shake in my voice.

"Are you sure? Because your eyes say otherwise," Ran asked.

I thought for a moment before saying more, "What exactly do you want to say Ran? Just say it".

"I'm not here to say anything, already told ya that I'm here to look after you."

"Still moving in circles and you never told me you're looking after me," I said all confused.

Ran sighed and shook his head. "Listen Len, I'll say this once, if you truly love someone no matter how far you are or how near you are, love will always stay between you, no third person can break the bond that lovers/friends have. So don't hold tightly to that string that binds you and Kahoko. Just let it loose to see how flexible your relationship is. And also, don't sweat about the things the twins had said. Believe in Kahoko, if not by word then by eyes." he said as he moves towards the door.

"I hope you get the point. Be ready. Chiaki is coming in an hour so clear your head," saying this, Ran left me alone.

Whatever Ran said actually made sense. I'm holding too tight to Kahoko. I should let it loose and believe in her. Her eyes, they never lie. She wouldn't do such a thing as cheating. I should get ready instead of thinking of unnecessary things.

**~Yuu's POV~**

Well… that didn't turn out right. I was thinking of making Sakura jealous after knowing that a harem of cute girls surrounds me because I'm a celebrity.

I can't believe she's thinking of Kahoko and Len. It's either she doesn't care about our relationship, though she said she does, or she has a mature mind knowing that getting jealous over such a trivial thing is stupid.

I looked at Yue and Lynette who were both preparing for the coming performance. I frowned. They look more like a couple. Yue really has the guts to go for the girls he likes. He's sweet talking Lynette again.

"Isn't Lynette Yue's assistant something?" I heard Yuki ask me.

"Lynette's going to become a slave of his if he continues to use his charms like that". I saw Yue took a glance towards me. "Careful if you don't want her to love you because of the excessive charm you're emitting." I warned.

Only problem with Yue is his charm. Once a person sees him, first thing that pops out of their brain is a prince. That's a demon's charm that attracts their prey.

_It's not like I'm doing it in on purpose. And Lyn isn't my slave, especially not my prey,_ Yue said through thoughts.

Not your slave huh… what's with the plan on using her?

_Hahaha_, Yue laughed sarcastically. _And here I was helping you_, Yue said.

Hmm… just don't use magic, black magic or anything supernatural.

_No worries. No magic. Just some words_, Yue said and turned his attention back to Lynette. "Let's eat dinner together. I bet, after today, I need a date", Yue told Lynette.

I saw Yuki roll his eyes. "God please look after Lynette. Her guardian seems to have a liking towards Yue as well", Yuki mumbled.

"Angels?"

"Yeah. Every human has a guardian angel but Lyn is in a bit of danger. Her guardian is actually falling for Yue", Yuki said.

"Twisted love triangle", was the only thing I can say about them.

After thirty minutes, Chiaki came in and greeted all the musicians, including me, which is unknown to Len. The other guys from the Rising Stars are also participating in the orchestra.

"Gyabo!" I heard an annoying voice say in surprise. I turned to the direction where I heard the voice. "Why? Why can't I stay with my husband!" she asked. The girl with short brown hair clung onto Chiaki's arm, glaring at the organizer of the orchestra. Chiaki was making an annoyed expression.

"Nodame… just watch with the audience like you usually do!" Chiaki scolded a girl named Nodame, pushing her away from him.

The girl didn't let Chiaki go and glared at him. With some exaggerated movements, she said, "If I go, girls would follow you around! They're like flies surrounding a poop".

"Who are you calling poop? Get out of here!" Chiaki said angrily. And there goes Nodame flying out of the room.

I went beside Chiaki. "Say, Shinichi, can I ask you a favor? Just talk about popularity to someone I know".

"Sure… but why?" Chiaki asked.

"I have a mission." I answered and left Chiaki.

* * *

><p>Thanks Iris Petals for helping me! :D<p>

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**An Update~**

* * *

><p><strong>Disastrous Concert<strong>

**~Chapter 5~**

**~Yuu's POV~**

I saw Len entered the room with ease but reading his mind, it's quite the opposite. His thoughts were about Kahoko Hino and Aoi Kaji instead of his upcoming performance. I looked at the other Rising Stars members and saw them all dressed up formally and in disguise.

After a while of watching Len walking around, Len finally found Shinichi and they both started talking about music. As for my favor, Shinichi easily got Len's attention in being popular in the field of music.

"I've been listening to your performance and I'm impressed at your skills. You should continue pursuing being a violinist," Shinichi encouraged Len. "Once you got your debut here you'll be busy afterwards. Do your best".

Only a few minutes left and the orchestra will start. "Everyone, get ready!" the organizer said and off us musicians go to the stage.

We Rising Stars members are seated separately from each other. I'm with musicians who play stringed instruments. I'll be playing the violin in the orchestra. My disguise was simple. I just fixed my hair a bit and wore my eye glasses. I wouldn't be recognized by Len easily since there are a lot of us violinists here and most of the orchestra members have black hair. Sei would be using his viola. He hid his black hair with a brown colored wig. As for his twin, Ken will be using a wind instrument, clarinet. Like Sei, he hid his black hair with a blonde wig. Ran will be using his most precious cello. Ran wore a black wig to hide his light blue hair. He was really happy when Lynette told him he looked manly in a black wig. Yuki didn't bother wearing a wig and just changed his hairstyle. He decided to play his viola like Sei. Yue, who was forced by Lynette to wear a wig, wore a brown wig and decided to use his violin in the orchestra.

All of us watched Shinichi Chiaki and Len Tsukimori climb on the stage. Len held his violin while Chiaki held his baton.

**~Sakura's POV~**

I, Kahoko and her friends are seated at the front, second row. Our seats are quite comfortable and we can see the entire orchestra well. In other words, our seats are perfect. I sat between Kahoko and Shouko. Beside Kahoko was Ryoutaro Tsuchiura, the pianist. I wonder if Len will still get jealous. Aoi Kaji isn't seated beside Kahoko since I asked, more like forced, Ryoutaro to sit beside Kahoko. I don't want Kahoko and Len to break up so I should at least lessen the misunderstanding by doing this.

"He thinks I'm a dream… I'm not real to him and I'm only a dream," I heard Kahoko mumble to herself.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Kahoko leaned her head on my shoulder and said, "I had a dream last night and saw Len being far away from me. He was so great at playing the violin to the point I can't get near him. He even said I was a dream. 'You're only a dream I had and dreams only lasts for a while and disappear. Reality is better than a dream. Reality, which is, having to stay abroad and play the violin is better than being with you' he said that".

"Seriously" I asked surprised.

"Yeah… that's the worst nightmare I think I had," Kahoko said. She looked like she wanted to cry.

I lost track there. "Ha-ha… I thought Len truly said you're a dream", I said.

"He did thought I was a dream", Kahoko said.

"Eh?"

"Back when I brought him the ice cream yesterday, he said it. He looked fine until he knew I wasn't a dream. I even tried acting as if I'm cheating on him because of it. I wanted to see if he cares for me and take me away from Aoi but he didn't even make a single move. I've been having that dream occasionally since Len left to come back here. I didn't think it'll come true. He already stopped contacting me," Kahoko said.

Kahoko… you must feel lonely huh… "You know… I think dreams only reflect your feelings. You must be so worried knowing that you can't see Len and now you're having that dream. It's only a dream," I said, trying to cheer her up.

Kahoko nodded but I don't know if she felt okay now.

I feel lonely as well whenever Yuu is not around but I never had nightmares like that. Most of my dreams that have Yuu in it are times we're together. Things I wanted to do with him like going to an amusement park or something. I wonder if Yuu has nightmares about me leaving.

I looked at the stage and looked for Yuu. I found him looking at me, or is it Kahoko? He didn't look happy, well he always wore a serious face like Len but still I feel he's unhappy about something.

"Kahoko, are you okay?" Ryoutaro asked Kahoko. Kahoko sat up straight and nodded with a smile.

The orchestra started and after hearing the opening tune I got happy. It was a cheerful melody and it makes my heart beat fast. I heard the song before and it got me interested until Len started to play his part. Len's violin was heard clearly since it's the leading violin in the orchestra but I think there's something wrong…

**~Yuu's POV~**

Len's violin playing is perfect but there's something wrong. The feelings he should show using his violin must be lively at the start but Len is not giving out a cheerful feeling… more likely the feelings he's showing was anger and sadness... maybe it's my imagination.

I looked at Sakura and Kahoko and saw the reason to Len's performance. Ryoutaro and Aoi exchanged seats due to Aoi and Azuma not getting along well. No wonder Len's feelings are like that. His feelings suited the middle part of the performance which was good. But what'll happen later once the orchestra plays the cheerful parts again? Len's career is at the line especially seeing some familiar music specialists. They'll judge Len's performance professionally.

While playing my violin and listening to the orchestra, I went in Kahoko's head and read her mind. I tried my best to let Len hear Kahoko's thoughts. I hope his performance will not waver with this little trick.

"_Len's amazing! To play like that must be fun. He's so cool!" _Kahoko thought unconsciously, not knowing that I was showing her thoughts to Len.

I was lucky Len didn't get startled with what I did and Len's music emitted a cheerful feeling at the part where the orchestra got all cheerful. I can see his lips turn into a small smile.

"_I want to become like him,"_ Kahoko thought. _"I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like him"_. By the time I heard that line from Kahoko's brain I wasn't letting Len hear her thoughts anymore. Too bad Len didn't hear the good part.

After the entire concerto, the other Rising Star members approached me.

"No magic, black magic or anything supernatural huh," Yue said trying his best not to laugh.

"Too bad Kahoko didn't hear the good part," Yuki said, smiling.

"Let's participate in an orchestra again!" the Hale twins and Ran said in unison making Shinichi Chiaki and the other orchestra members laugh.

I was happy with how the things have turned out both for Len as well as us. But the most important part, I understood that no matter how much Kahoko act to not care about Len in the end she is the only one who really care for him.

I sighed realizing that I was getting way too much involved with Len personal life then his professional life.

**~Len's POV~**

While performing, I heard Kahoko's voice. She was admiring my performance. I saw her smiling while listening to my music. I was happy but her sitting with Aoi made me think pessimistically. What if she really prefers Aoi Kaji than me? Kahoko clinging onto Aoi kept on replaying in my mind. I shook my head, like it'll help remove the memory. I sighed. She was only looking at me during the entire performance. I should be happy with that but… I should talk to her... she's making me crazy!

I fixed my things in the dressing room that was assigned to me. While I was putting my violin back to its case, I heard the door clicking open. I turned to see who it was and saw my living problem standing at the door. She walked in hesitantly and shyly.

"Today's performance was really good Len" she said, putting a smile on her face.

"Thanks. Did you enjoy it?" I asked her. I felt a wave of relief after seeing her smile.

"Yes! You were really, really good back there! I felt like I wanted to listen to you more!" she replied happily.

But before I can say anything else everyone barged inside the room. Kazuki was as usual in high spirits who appreciated my playing, following him was Azuma with his charm and attitude that can held any musician emotions, Tsuchiura and Aoi were the last one who entered and congratulated me. With everyone inside the room, I felt suffocated. I wanted to talk to Kahoko but I can't, she always seems to be engaged in something which I have never been part of.

From the corner of my eye I saw Kahoko and Sakura chatting, she looked happy. I smiled because I knew that I was the one who made her that happy. Very soon I was dragged by Kazuki to a restaurant for dinner. The boys were a bit busy with their tour manager and decided to join us later. All the way to the restaurant I was trying to find a way to talk to Kahoko. I wanted to clear out our misunderstanding about everything that is happening around us but it seems like even the heavens is against us.

Soon we were settled in the restaurant and gave our dinner orders, everyone was chatting when suddenly an old couple came to our table.

"Aren't you Len Tsukimori? Son of Misa and Tsukimori?" a lady asked, behind her was a man.

"Yes, I am," I politely replied even though I hated it when people talk to me because of my mother and father.

"Your today's performance was really beautiful. One of the best orchestra and violin I have heard throughout my entire life," the man behind the lady said.

"Thank you sir," I bowed.

"You will be really famous in no time kid. You definitely got that potential," the old man said. "Tell me what you want the most in your life,".

The question took me by surprise. No one has ever asked me such a question. I looked towards Kahoko and saw her face, she was looking at me with the eyes that hold so many tight emotions that I did not understand.

"I want success in my profession," I answered them.

"We will see that. Good luck," saying this, the couple left.

I turned around and was showered with questions all by Kazuki.

"So you have become popular Len. How does it feel?"

"When did I became popular," I asked him in an irritated tone.

"Well, if not now, then in the future you sure will,"

"Then ask this stupid question at that time," I said, irritated for no reason.

"But still, you love your violin playing more than anything right?" Kazuki asked with a smile.

I paused for a moment and then nodded. Well, I really love playing the violin and that is the only thing I wanted in my life. Soon the chattering around the table started and my thoughts were lost. I felt someone's gaze on me and when I looked up it was Kahoko. She was looking at me with an empty expression. I tried to talk to her in signs but she didn't respond and the next thing I knew, she rushed out of the restaurant. Soon sakura followed her too. Everything happened so fast that I didn't even have the time to say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking too long to update ^^<strong>

**This chapter is also done with me and Iris Petals.**

**This fan fiction might update long again because we're both busy and that we're also planning on making a story for my original character's Sakura, Yuu, Yue, Sei, Ken, Ran and Yuki. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review, if you don't mind ^^**


End file.
